


we've got time left to be lazy

by stefonzolesky



Category: Blazing Saddles (1974)
Genre: M/M, nowhere special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Bart opens the door for Jim, like a gentleman would do, and says “Right this way.”
Relationships: Sheriff Bart/Jim "The Waco Kid"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	we've got time left to be lazy

Nowhere special is a bed and breakfast in somewhere, Nevada. The limo keeps going until Bart tells them to stop. 

He opens the door for Jim, like a gentleman would do, and says “Right this way.” 

Jim tips his hat, boots clicking on the concrete. 

“Thank you, good sir.” He smiles slyly, or maybe he’s just extra drunk. Bart has gotten used to the cloud of cheap beer scent surrounding his friend. 

Bart just nods.

They settle into the bedroom. It’s easy for Bart to admit that he’s grown accustomed to Jim’s presence in his life, so he doesn’t bat an eye at the single bed. He takes his hat off and puts it down on the chest at the end. 

It doesn’t bother Jim, either, who hops into the bed, shoes and all, and slides his hat down over his face. 

It’s gotten late.

“Some ride from LA,” Bart says.

Jim hums in agreement. “Good to have you there, though.”

Bart picks Jim’s hat up from his face and smiles, moving to push himself under the blankets. 

“Are you gonna miss Rock Ridge?”

Jim’s eyes flit to where Bart is laying next to him, staring at the side of his face. 

He grins.

“As much as any of those morons are gonna miss me.”

  
  



End file.
